


Mosche

by Dragana



Category: Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: Gen, Violence
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-19
Updated: 2013-05-19
Packaged: 2017-12-12 06:39:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/808460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragana/pseuds/Dragana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"C'è stato un ragazzo così, qualche anno fa. Veniva dal Distretto 6 e si chiamava Titus. Diventò un selvaggio in tutto e per tutto e gli Strateghi dovettero farlo stordire con le pistole elettriche per raccogliere i corpi dei giocatori che aveva ucciso prima che se li mangiasse.”<br/>(“Hunger Games”, capitolo 10)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mosche

_“C'è stato un ragazzo così, qualche anno fa. Veniva dal Distretto 6 e si chiamava Titus._  
Diventò un selvaggio in tutto e per tutto e gli Strateghi dovettero farlo stordire con le pistole elettriche per raccogliere i corpi dei  
giocatori che aveva ucciso prima che se li mangiasse.”  
(“Hunger Games”, capitolo 10) 

Titus esultò quando vide un filo di fumo comparire in lontananza. Qualcuno aveva acceso un fuoco, il che significava che là c’era almeno un tributo e che lui sarebbe potuto andare lì e ucciderlo a colpo sicuro. Esultò meno quando si rese conto che il filo di fumo era lontano, di certo oltre la vallata.  
Decise che non aveva importanza. Si impiastricciò viso e capelli di fango, ci appiccicò delle foglie e si mise in marcia. Il machete che aveva trovato gli apriva la strada nel sottobosco, e a Titus piaceva far saltare via rami e piante. Sperava di beccarlo, quel povero stronzo che aveva acceso il fuoco. Sperava che ce ne fossero due, magari alleati. Sperava che il suo machete potesse spaccare ossa, invece di stupidi rametti.  
Dicevano che uccidere fosse orribile. Dicevano che gli Hunger Games fossero orribili.  
Titus aveva ucciso per la prima volta alla Cornucopia, per impossessarsi del machete, e non l’avrebbe definito orribile. Esaltante. Oppure orribile, in un certo qual modo, ma un orribile bellissimo.  
Quando fu a metà della vallata si alzò il vento. Il filo di fumo si inclinò verso di lui, qualche foglia gli si appiccicò alla pelle sudata. Titus si passò una mano sulla fronte. La marcia sarebbe stata più difficile, ma il vento non avrebbe portato il suo odore e i suoi rumori a quelli che erano attorno al fuoco, e questo tornava a suo vantaggio. Ricominciò a camminare.  
Dopo un po’capì che aveva valutato male le distanze; in linea d’aria doveva essere vicino, ma si trovò di fronte a un crepaccio che gli tagliava la strada, proprio tra lui e il fuoco; una raffica di vento gli portò le voci di varie persone che ridevano forte e cantavano. Dovevano essere parecchi, probabilmente era il gruppo dei favoriti. Forse uno dei motivi per cui avevano acceso il fuoco era proprio farsi trovare, pensò Titus; in tal caso, sarebbero stati soddisfatti. Il suo machete voleva del sangue.  
Valutò l’ipotesi di scalare il burrone per risalire dall’altra parte, ma la cosa si rivelò subito infattibile. Allora si mise a costeggiarlo, cercando un punto facile da scalare. Camminò per almeno un paio d’ore, finché lo spacco nella roccia si ridusse a una fenditura sottile, che Titus saltò senza problemi. Solo che aveva perso troppo tempo.  
Quando raggiunse il punto in cui si trovava prima, dalla parte opposta del crepaccio, il fumo non si vedeva più. Decise di proseguire lo stesso, in caso i favoriti avessero deciso di accamparsi e dormire.  
Strisciò per terra per evitare di farsi scoprire da un’eventuale sentinella. Il vento non gli portava più né voci né sospiri, solo un incessante ronzio. Qualche mosca gli volò addosso, ma lui non ci badò. Continuò a strisciare.  
Poi lo vide. Nella radura, dove si raffreddavano le braci di un fuoco spento, c’erano i resti di un maiale selvatico che era stato ucciso e cucinato. Le ossa spolpate attorno al fuoco, le costole completamente ripulite, le interiora su cui banchettavano nugoli di mosche e, infilzata su un bastone, la testa sgocciolante, con le zanne snudate in una specie di ghigno.  
Titus fissò la scena, come ipnotizzato. Era bellissimo. Orribile e bellissimo.  
I favoriti erano andati a caccia e avevano trovato un maiale, e adesso lui sarebbe andato a caccia e avrebbe trovato loro. Le mosche ronzavano, avanti e indietro, posandosi senza sosta sulle interiora per terra, dentro gli occhi e la bocca del maiale, sulla sua pelle sudata. Adesso lui sarebbe andato a caccia e avrebbe ucciso loro, tutti loro, li avrebbe mangiati e avrebbe piantato le loro teste su un palo, per vedere i nugoli di mosche banchettare e deporre le larve nei loro occhi e nella loro bocca, per vedere il sangue che sgocciolava per terra e faceva una pozzanghera scura. E dopo avere ucciso tutti… cosa c’era dopo? Titus non si ricordava. Altra gente da uccidere, forse. Altre teste da piantare su un palo, altre mosche. Rise forte.   
Si avvicinò alla testa, scalciando via con un piede il mucchio di interiora. Fecero un rumore viscido, soffocato dal ronzio di centinaia di mosche che si alzarono in volo, ed esalarono un tanfo soffocante. Il puzzo della morte.  
Titus si inginocchiò e intinse le dita nella pozza di sangue e umori che si era formata sotto la testa del maiale. Era densa e scura.  
Si passò le dita sul volto e ghignò in risposta alla testa. Le mosche tornarono a posarsi sulle interiora, sulla testa, su di lui. Titus aveva fame. Era ora di andare a caccia.

**Author's Note:**

> Storiellina veloce scritta per il contest indetto da Nefene “Classicamente ficcy”. Si trattava di scrivere una flash fiction in cui doveva essere citato un classico della letteratura, nel modo che preferivamo. Penso che la mia citazione sia abbastanza smaccata; chi non l’avesse colta vada a leggersi “Il signore delle mosche” di William Golding, un libro che personalmente adoro.  
> Titus, come spiegato in “Hunger Games” nella frase dopo quella citata da me, è stato ucciso da una frana, pare causata dagli strateghi per evitare che vincesse un pazzo furioso; da qui l’ambientazione collinare.  
> Grazie a Nefene che ha indetto il contest e mi ha permesso di avventurarmi di nuovo in un’arena, alle mie insostituibili beta, e a tutti coloro che sono passati di qui e si sono divertiti!  
> Bzzzzzzzzzzzz a tutti, e chiudete la bocca, che sennò ci vanno le mosche!


End file.
